Hot for Teacher
by Long-Gone-Dead-Account
Summary: Based on ch. 67. In order to gather information, Ciel must join an elite girl-group at one of the colleges. With Sebastian as the initiate target, getting what he needs might be harder than he first thought.


**Hngg, sexy time. This idea came to me shortly after reading chapter 67. I couldn't resist writing it! For those who are reading my other Kuroshitsuji fanfic, don't worry, I'll be updating it soon as well. This was horrible to write though, my 'f' key on my laptop keeps coming off, so if for some reason there's a bunch of 'f's somewhere on here that I forgot to clean up, please let me know!**

**I know the storyline is in the late 1800s, but I **_**really **_**want Ciel in the outfit I described, so lets pretend it's a little in the future or something. 'Cause the girls in this are ruuuude.**

* * *

><p>"Ugh. I look like vomit."<p>

"Nonsense my Lord, you look charming."

Ciel stood before a long mirror just slightly taller than himself, within his personal bathroom. Sebastian stood perfectly behind the young Lord, hands straight at his sides, and with a hint of a playful smile on his face. His master was definitely not pleased with the clothing he was currently dressed in, the butler could tell by the dusted red cheeks reflected in front of him. The twin tails were back, along with a short blue skirt, knee length white socks, low heeled black buckle-up shoes, and a tidy white tee-shirt complimented with a blue tie. The trademark eye patch was still worn over his right eye. Sebastian was thoroughly pleased with the ensemble, the smile gradually becoming more flirtatious. He reached around to the front of Ciel and pulled the tie slightly tighter, snuggling it up closer to the boy's neck. Ciel shivered and rubbed one of his neatly shaven legs.

"The things I do for Her Majesty..."

"Are wonderful things indeed, sir," he declared, right hand humbly to his chest and eyes fluttering shut.

The young Earl turned and looked up confidently into Sebastian's red eyes. He stood still as his butler reached over to the countertop and grabbed a small container of make-up. He lightly fanned pink blush on Ciel's cheeks to give a sweeter, more feminine look. Sebastian set the kit down and admired his handy work. His master was looking _very _female, yes. The outfit was to help the pair get into a secret society within one of the colleges on the outskirts of London. Ciel would be a girl of course, to try getting accepted into the sorority-type group that held the prize information he needed to solve a case. Sebastian would be disguised as one of the 'new' teachers there, filling in for one that was 'absent'.

"Shall we go then? As long as the other servants aren't where they can see me leaving," the young Lord muttered. Sebastian smiled.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>The carriage pulled up in the front drive of the luxurious college where Ciel's impending doom lay. Tanaka, thankfully, was in on the plan and didn't mind leading the carriage to the school, as Sebastian had already slipped in a few moments before it arrived. Walking in as a teacher with a 'student' would be suspicious to others, so the demon had to rush in quickly and covertly. Ciel smoothed his skirt down as the elder butler opened the door for him and took his hand to help the boy step out. The young Lord flushed as he stared at the other girls in uniform, praying to some force that they saw him as a female. He stepped tentatively towards the front doors, keeping his chin up and making sure his skirt was securely down as far as it could be. Being discovered now would end horribly.<p>

A few girls in a small group off to the side, underneath a tree, glanced at Ciel, and he could hear soft whispers as the eyed him every now and then. He was sat on a bench just outside the doors, waiting for the bell to ring. Knees pressed firmly together to hide the girly undergarments he wore as well, the Earl looked discreetly at the group of girls. They were definitely the ones in the pictures; the group he needed to be a part of, as soon as possible. He wanted to get this ordeal over with quickly. One girl, with short blonde hair, came towards Ciel, and soon the other three followed. Ciel cleared his throat and hoped his lighter, softer voice was going to come out and work today.

"Hi. You new?"

"Ah, yes," he shyly replied, smiling. _'Gross'._

"My name is Nicole. It's nice to meet you," the blonde said in a bubbly accent, grinning. The girls behind her followed suit, introducing themselves and smiling like lunatics. Ciel swallowed nervously. Nicole's hands clasped behind her back, as she stood firm and tall. "What brings you to this school specifically?"

"Well, I heard there's lots of ah... _c-cute _teachers here," he replied, almost gagging. The school was known for a few cases of female students getting in relationships with male teachers. "And there's supposedly a nice group of girls here that I'd like to join... for rich ones I believe it is." A brunette behind Nicole laughed.

"That 'rich' girl group is us right here. There aren't a lot of other rich girls here willing to join us, they're mostly goodie-two-shoes. Buuut, if you can prove you're rich, and you pass our initiation test, you can join!" Ciel inwardly grimaced at the thought of an 'initiation'.

"I'm a relative of the Phantomhives," he said quietly. _'They better not catch on.'_

"Oh, they have a toy company don't they? Fancy family. Don't know a lot about them though. What's your name?" _'Oh damn'._

"Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive." The girls looked blank.

"Never heard. But cool, you're in, as long as you pass our test!" Nicole enthused. She took Ciel by the upper arm and led him towards the doors. He forgot that he heard the bell ring a minute ago. "Come on, lets get to our first class. But meet us in the bathrooms in the east wing on the second floor after first period."

"Well that wasn't too hard," Ciel mumbled to himself. He smoothed out his skirt for the millionth time that morning, a nervous habit. First period had ended and Ciel was willing to skip second to see these girls. Whatever they were hiding was important. The young Lord nearly walked into the men's washroom, but steered himself into the women's with a fierce blush. _'So close! But... this feels so wrong, being in a female lavatory.' _He spotted Nicole easily in the far corner of the low-lit bathroom. The four girls waved him over. "Hello."

"Hi Ciel!"

"Glad you could make it!"

He nodded and shifted his weight, feeling anxious about this initiation thing they were going to set him up for. Nicole, obviously the leader by now, stepped up to speak.

"Now. These bathrooms are hardly used, so we won't have anyone interrupting us. First off, how old are you?"

"Nineteen," he lied. He was sixteen, but whatever they wanted him to do, being older seemed more likely to make him a candidate for it. This was a college after all; No students here should be under eighteen. The girls looked suspicious, but ignored it.

"Alright, good. You're awful short though. It's cute, don't worry! So, virgin?" Ciel nearly fainted. He would have to lie again.

"N-no." She grinned.

"Nervous about telling people? Don't worry, it's nothing to be ashamed of. So. All of us have had sex with a teacher here. So that's all you need to do Ciel. And we get to pick the man. Don't worry, he'll be attractive. We don't aim to punish you. You've got until the end of the day to seduce him into agreeing, and most guys here will. They're suckers for a hot girl in a uniform skirt."

Ciel paled. _'No. No way. I can NOT do this!' _He began to panic inside, trying to think of a way out. But he'd already told them he was here to get into the group, and that he was after_ cute teachers. _He fidgeted with the edges of his skirt and nodded briskly.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Great! I'm so excited! Finally we'll get a new member."

"How do you want... ah... _proof _that I've done it?"

"We'll come by at the end of the day and sneek a peak in his classroom. Don't worry, we've got our ways."

"S-so who do I have to... h-have _sex _with?"

"The new teacher. Mr. Michaelis."

* * *

><p>So here the Lord stood, before Sebastian in a teacher's outfit, looking horribly nervous and angry at the same time. Sebastian was behind a large desk, Ciel between him and the desk. The butler had a good laugh when Ciel came to him during the fourth period of the day, when the girls knew he didn't have a class. The demon stared almost hungrily at his young master, eyes gleaming with mischief. Ciel scoffed.<p>

"Shut up you damn fool. I don't know how this is going to work, but we need to keep up this charade until those girls have seen us. You'll be able to sense them, right?"

"Indeed, sir. And the only way to make this truly believable is to do the real thing, master."

"You have got to be kidding me!" His cheeks flushed ten times brighter. Sebastian nodded wisely, a smirk present. The demon was finally allowed to play, how nice.

"But of course. We can't simply pretend that I'm-" he leaned in close and whispered, breath tickling the Earl's ear, "thrusting so passionately in and out of you." Ciel sputtered.

"Enough! Don't talk like that! Surely _you _can some up with something!" He shoved the man away. Sebastian chuckled.

"I'm sorry sir. You don't want them finding out you're male at such a crucial time now, do you?" The Lord grumbled and looked down. _'Do it for Her Majesty. This is important! I must not let my shame get to me now!'_

"Fine. Get on with it. Don't bend this to your will though, I know you damn demons will toy with these situations in any way they can." The butler bowed lightly and pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

"Yes, my Lord." He lightly gripped Ciel's hips and turned him to face the desk, pushing him close and setting the boy's hands on the dark wood. "Now what I see as the best position to keep your gender concealed is like this. I'll simply have to lift the back of your skirt."

"Alright enough talking! Do you have any idea how embarrassing this is?"

"Don't be shy now my Lord," Sebastian whispered, a now ungloved hand reaching down and nudging the back of his skirt up, while his other hand lay on Ciel's back, rubbing lightly. He slipped the underwear down to the boy's ankles and let a few fingers prod at the entrance he wished he could see. Ciel groaned and shifted his weight, trying to pull his hips forward and away from the prying demon. "I'll be gentle."

"Do it quickly. No funny business, just get what needs to be done over with. You will stop immediately after they get their proof and leave."

Sebastian didn't reply. He brought the ungloved hand up to his lips and let his tongue slide out to wet three fingers. The first slid in to Ciel without warning; the boy tensed up and cried out, jerking his hips away. Sebastian's other hand kept a firm grip on the Earl, his index finger slipping in and out slowly, teasing the twitching insides. _'He wants more. Shame he won't admit or ask for it.' _Ciel's breathing was laboured and harsh, the new sensations taking a toll on him. Sebastian worked the finger back and forth with ease, the orifice relaxing and tightening with every move. He pushed his middle finger in with his index after a few thrusts, and Ciel became quiet. The soft sounds were the only things the pair could hear now. The classroom was empty, bright, and alive with wet noises.

"My my, you're quite eager for this aren't you, my Lord? You're sucking me in."

"Quiet! Ngh!" He cried out after the tips of the now three fingers inside him struck a tight spot, bringing blinding pleasure. Sebastian curled the digits and rubbed against it, Ciel's hips shaking slightly. "Hah... Sebastian..."

"Hmm?" The demon leaned over, his head just above the Earl's.

"L-look at the time, they'll be here soon," he breathed out. Sebastian nodded.

"Shall we get on with it then?"

"Yes..."

The butler brought his free hand to his trousers and opened them hastily, the other hand still wiggling the three digits inside his master. He slipped his cock out and rubbed along the length as he watched Ciel's face become shrouded with pleasure. _'Finally... One of the greatest moments in a demons life, being able to join so wonderfully with its master.' _And what a delectable master he had. "Brace yourself sir, for I don't believe I can be gentle anymore."

Ciel had no time to reply as the man slid his fingers out with a 'pop' and pressed the head of his length against the hole. His hands gripped either side of the boy's skirted hips and shoved forward, leaning over the petite body beneath him. Ciel cried out, but was ignored as the demon thrust quickly in and out, back and forth. The wet sounds were louder now, and the young Lord's cheeks warmer. His eyes shut and mouth opened to moan his pleasure. Sebastian moved faster, yanking Ciel back and bending over further. Any moment now, the girls would arrive to see the proof. And arrive they did. Sebastian could sense their presence walking down the hall, and in about ten seconds they would reach the classroom door.

"Look sharp now, master, they're nearing." He groaned at the tight heat. "Make them know you love it."

He shivered and pushed his hips back towards the demon, and threw his head back, moaning. Sure enough, Sebastian could feel the eyes of the girls peeking in through a small hole in the side of the old wooden door to the room. He didn't glance over; but decided to put on a more suitable 'facade' for until they left.

"Yes, that's it, good girl. You like this?" He spoke deeply into Ciel's ears, licking up the shell. Ciel nodded, eyes back towards the man and a hot, panting expression on his face.

"Yes, yes, harder _teacher_, please, yes," he whispered. The boy could feel his erection pressing against the desk, hoping Sebastian made sure it wasn't uncovered. Their hips moved faster, Sebastian's length sliding all the way out, then shoving back in to the hilt. "Right there, please!" Ciel mentally smacked himself for the improper nature of the act.

Outside the door, Nicole grinned. "Oh my, girls, we've definitely got ourselves a new member! She's doing amazing with Mr. Michaelis! It's so hot!" She allowed the others to all sneak a peek at the 'teacher' and 'student'. "Lets leave them to finish on their own, then we'll flag Ciel down when she comes out!"

They left, Sebastian could tell, but was that going to stop him from finishing? No, Ciel didn't need to know they were gone yet. After a few more thrusts and powerful cries of pleasure and of Sebastian's name, he emptied himself in the young Lord's body, moaning a quiet 'master'. The demon slid out and tidied his appearance, and glanced at Ciel. The boy was hunched over the desk, panting, and a small white pool was forming on the floor beneath him.

"Enjoyed it, did you, my Lord?" His head whipped around, twin tails flying.

"You bastard!"

* * *

><p><strong>Fail smut ftw. I love rushing endings :D<br>**


End file.
